


【佐鸣】小妈

by nobodyknowss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyknowss/pseuds/nobodyknowss
Summary: 鸣人富岳做爱情节√小妈梗，起名废，鸣人是男人
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 21





	【佐鸣】小妈

他们去做爱了。

宇智波鼬又环顾一圈，还是没有找到他的后妈和他的亲弟弟，心里肯定了这个结论。

太完美了，遗孀和小儿子刚念完悼词就搞在一起，不知道他那个肠子都穿出来的爸会不会气得直接活过来。

他得体地向每一个走过来节哀的人微笑感谢，嘴里机械重复着家弟家父家母这些陌生的词汇。得空又抬眼扫视一圈，想逮的人还是没找到，却看到佐藤美琴隔着人群向他举杯示意。

他们之间隔着一个大厅低声交谈来回走动的亲友与服务生，宇智波鼬挂起微笑举杯回敬。

太完美了。

这生活还能更恶心一点吗。

他有时候会思考佐助变成现在这副阴郁的德行是不是也有他的责任，想来想去觉得虽然跟自己脱不了干系，但原罪还是要落到那对乱七八糟的爹妈头上。

他比佐助早生个几年，理应在弟弟迷茫脆弱时保护引导他，但撞破父母各玩各的时他也只不过是个在青春期挣扎着建立三观的屁孩。那会刚上初中接受性教育，宇智波鼬的脑子里天天转着超乎认知的伦理问题，正常人能对一个没有任何感觉的陌生人提起兴趣并且把自己那玩意儿放到对方的生殖器官里吗，或者正常人能忍受一个不爱的人把下体放进自己身体里吗？我到底是在怎样的心境状态下孕育的呢。

如果说他的出生归结于新婚晚上的一次酩酊大醉，或是任务式的机械泄欲，那佐助的出生又算是怎么回事，外面的吃腻了两人心血来潮不约而同尝起家里的鲜？

这些问题甚至到现在都在深夜困扰着他，扰着扰着就忘了屁股后面还有个稚嫩幼小的弟弟，回过神再抬头看时他稚嫩幼小的弟弟已经用赤裸露骨的视线追随他们的后妈很久了。

漩涡鸣人。这个男人搬进他们家里的时候正值青年，二十七八岁盛开绽放的年纪，穿着熨帖平整的白衬衫坐在后花园的白玉兰树下读书，干净得像一张白纸。

佐助恨他，仇视他，故意拉着鼬走进花园弄出声响试图叨扰赶走他，他却总是抬起头冲他们温和地笑，那双蓝色的眼睛被笑意染得波光粼粼，他看一会他们玩闹，又继续低下头安静阅读。

多么美好的一个人。可惜破坏纯白大概是有些孩子天性里带的恶。 

大约在佐助青春期的时候，宇智波鼬明显感觉到他的弟弟在看向这位长辈时眼神中不再是纯粹的憎恨与厌恶。

那是想用精液染脏那张干净脸蛋的肮脏欲望。

在这个混沌组成的家里，可怜鼬是个天生的好孩子，逃避一切不正常已经形成保护机制。他就这么在旁边看着佐助用炽热的眼神一遍遍舔过鸣人全身，然后沉默地退开。

父母带给他的是永远无法接受亲密触碰与亲密关系，带给佐助的却是背德破坏的欲望。

齐全了。

“你弟弟呢？还有富岳后来找的那个男人，我怎么都没看见。”

鼬闭闭眼回神，挂起微笑转过身去：“他们应该是回房间休息了，毕竟听到父亲车祸的消息我们都很悲痛。”

他的生母永远那么优雅，就算参加葬礼都要贴身剪裁出一套礼服长裙，又或者她根本不在意来参加什么东西，只是当社交晚宴出席。鼬主动与她碰了下杯：“您能来父亲应该会很高兴。”

美琴发出一声嗤笑：“你倒是很有继承人的样子。找到结婚人选了吗？”

“暂时没有这个考虑。”

“那说明你已经说服了董事会那群旁系，真不愧是我的儿子。”她看他的眼神中带上点赞赏，“但你继承了你爸血液里的陈旧。我英俊年轻的儿子，你要懂得及时行乐，人生是用来玩的。”

宇智波鼬都快吐了，他强压着抿了口香槟，面上还撑着得体：“是的，我永远无法像您一样。”

“听你的语气好像还在怨我。”佐藤美琴不耐烦地皱起两条秀气的眉，“鼬，当初我离开的时候就和你们讲过，我需要去追求爱与自由，完全的我，不是被两个强迫之下的产物拖累的我。我以为你能马上理解我，怎么过了二十多年还是没有一点长进。”

“我当然理解。我并不怪您，只是现在还要招待其他人，您玩得开心一点，恕我失陪一下。” 

宇智波鼬转身离开的下一秒就开始懊悔，刚刚那段话怎么没录下来播给漩涡鸣人听呢，看看家里唯一的正常人被事实逼疯应该也是件让人感到愉悦的事。

而漩涡鸣人正在楼上给他弟弟口交。

佐助靠在床头，看着他一点一点将半硬的肉条吞进喉管深处，突然开口道：“他死的时候，在跟情人调情。”

鸣人乖顺地伏在他胯下舔舐。

“光顾着看信息所以没看到前面大车的钢管滚下来，被发现的时候内脏摊得腿上车上到处都是，你说蠢不蠢。”

鸣人没有应答，也没有看他。佐助瞬间暴躁起来，一把扣住他的下巴强迫他抬起头与他对视：“你是不是早知道他偷情了？还是你也在外面玩自己的？”

鸣人伸手摸上他的手腕，安抚般轻轻摩蹭：“我没有乱搞。”

“那你为什么不离婚，你还爱他吗。还是盯着那些遗产。”

鸣人垂下眼眸，手上没有停止抚摸：“没有必要不是吗，刚开始跟他偷情的时候我就已经知道最后被背叛的结局。而且我现在和你……我只想让你开心一点。”

他的睫毛，像小时候抓到的那只蝴蝶的翅膀一样。佐助突然忍不了似的一把把他拽上来，直接就着趴着相拥的姿势捅了进去，鸣人捂住嘴咽下尖叫，压抑地断断续续喘着。

“有点勉强……嗯啊……太大了唔！”

佐助啃上他的耳垂，舌头模仿性交的频率舔舐嘬弄：“你扭给我看，扭给我看我就开心。”

耳尖飞上粉红色，鸣人横着一条胳膊挡在眼睛前坐起来，另一只手撑住佐助的胸肌前后摆起腰臀来。这个姿势进得太深，楼下的人声音乐声隐约飘进来，他咬紧下唇竭力不让自己尖叫出声。

“实在……不行…啊哈！”

快感逼得他眼角泛红，浅粉色的乳头颤巍巍地挺立在薄薄一层胸肌上，随动作在佐助视野里上下晃动。佐助左手来回摩挲他腰侧敏感的肌肤，右手拧上那只小巧的乳头。

敏感点的双重刺激激得他重重一塌腰，体内的肉棒随之重重顶在前列腺上，后穴凭空爬上一股痒意。

撑在对方胸膛上的手指扣紧蜷缩，他剧烈上下动作起来。

“呜不行了……好痒……”鸣人紧紧咬着嘴唇，泄出呜咽一般的呻吟。

胸前皮肤被划破带来的微小疼痛搔刮着佐助的理智，他发狠扣住面前人的腰窝大肆挺动起来。囊袋打在臀肉的啪啪声与每次抽插带出的咕叽咕叽的水声交互响起来，鸣人缩在他怀里咬着嘴唇全身战栗。他们低声喘着，整个房间被镀上一层隐秘而浓郁的情欲。

一场压抑的、静默的性爱。

下身从未间断的抽插生出浴火，鸣人全身好像被焚烧一样泛着红发着烫，所有感官只能集中在佐助给予他的一切触碰上——喷洒在皮肤上的滚烫鼻息，揉摸皮肤每一寸的粗砺触感，舔吻留下的水渍蒸发时带走的体温，他被烧得神志颠簸，缩紧后穴紧紧抱住佐助配合扭腰提臀，修长的脖颈向后拉出一条性感的直线。

“干死你……干死你！都怪你，都怪你！”佐助发疯一样啃上他的乳头，释放时好像要把他的灵魂都咬出来。鸣人上下被继子加重施予刺激，而大脑不断提醒他隔着一层木地板的正下方是满厅仪表堂堂参加前夫追悼会的亲友，禁忌的快感逼得他快要发疯大叫出声，终于在一阵痉挛后射出精液。

高潮过后佐助埋在他颈窝处放肆吸吮粗喘，在他看不见的地方，鸣人满眼怜惜。

老子操完儿子操这种事任谁都会骂一句婊子荡妇，但他在乎不了这些。富岳坦荡荡地向他求婚时他以为他已安抚妥当原生家庭，然而当他兴高采烈地满怀着对丈夫的爱意来到这个家时才发现，富岳根本没在乎过他儿子们的心情想法，他只是兴头上来想同他结婚，于是就去买个戒指求婚。

佐助那时才八岁，盯着他的眼中充满只有成年人才具备的，纯粹的恨意。刚成年的宇智波鼬拉着弟弟的手站在一旁，冷漠地看他把自己的东西一件一件搬到楼上主卧，最后放开弟弟转身走进自己的卧室。

当天晚上富岳在他身上流汗耕耘，他脑子里只有佐助刀子一样淬过毒的眼神。他环上男人的脖子轻声道：“他们恨我，我毁了他们的家庭。”宇智波富岳在他上方牵出个无所谓的笑，把他翻过去继续大力草干起来。

“管他们呢，又不是你生的。”

鸣人把头埋进枕头，默默把这句话印在心里。

是的，我毁了两个陌生孩子的幸福。

背对着他的人传来悠长绵延的呼吸声，鸣人停下抚摸脊背哄睡的手，慢慢起身穿好衬衣，轻轻走出房间。宇智波佐助在他带上门的下一秒就睁开眼来，坐在床边等了两分钟才悄悄跟上去。

他看到鸣人赤着脚径直走到书房的落地窗前，然后虔诚地跪了下去。月色如水流进窗杦，抚过他亮白的脖颈，抚过他垂落的衣角，映得他的金发像阳光下的雪粒一样闪着银白细光。

纯真又圣洁的美感铺天盖地涌出房门，宇智波佐助站在门后呼吸一窒，刚释放过的器官就这样没有经历任何爱抚微挺起来。

“请您原谅我。”

佐助不知道他每次的忏悔是在对着谁说，上帝，神父，还是他那刚被砸死的爹？无论是谁，鸣人的忏悔总能让他心头充满快意，那些哀伤的词句如春水一般流过全身血液，滋养他骨子里的恶茁壮成长。

“那两个无辜的孩子，如果能让他们脱离痛苦，我做什么都可以。佐助当时那么幼小，他眼中的我一定就是个毫无廉耻之心的刽子手，生生拆散了他的爸爸妈妈。”鸣人顿了顿又道，“即使是鼬，也被我伤害得很深。”

前几天鼬的笔记本落在书桌上没有合起来，鸣人打扫书房时偶然扫到了那一页内容，是他读过的一首诗。

They fuck you up, your mum and dad.

They may not mean it, but they do.

They fill you with the faults they had.

And add some extra, just for you.

Man hands on misery to man.

It deepens like a coastal shelf.

Get out as early as you can, and don’t have any kids yourself.

漂亮的花体刺进鸣人眼中，扎得他全身疼痛起来。

鸣人把脸埋到掌心，痛苦地低吟道：“那个孩子把中间一段删掉了。我没想到，我以为他只是漠视我，冷眼看待我，我没想到他也被父母的关系影响得这么严重。”

他看了鼬的笔记本。佐助心中无端嫉妒起来，因为自己的日记本记录了太多秘密，所以被藏得很好。然而现在，鸣人从未了解过他的世界，却先一步看到了鼬的，甚至对鼬的愧疚上升到跟他一样的高度。

他不再是那个唯一。这个认知让佐助愤恨起来，妒忌烧得他发狂，他死死盯住跪在窗前的单薄背影。

有些东西注定是要被完全撕碎的。

他转身离开，暗自期待着朝阳降临。

鸣人在第二天吃过饭后准时去书房取书。宇智波鼬很早就出门去了公司，佐助一早上都没下来吃早饭，可能现在家里也只有他一位主人。

书桌上摊着一个从未见过的硬皮本。

鸣人不想侵犯他人隐私，目不斜视地走向书桌后的书架挑书，只是他回过身时不小心瞄到一眼那个本子。

只一眼就让他定在那里。

2008年4月7日

我看到爸爸和一个阿姨光着身子抱在一起，我不知道他们在干什么，但我觉得这样是不对的。我要问问哥哥吗？

稚嫩的字歪歪扭扭地摆在纸页上，鸣人不可置信地瞪大眼睛，一把拿过那个日记本快速翻起来。

2008年6月20日

妈妈被一个叔叔像骑马一样骑着，他们好像和爸爸上次对陌生阿姨的动作差不多。这件事难道是正常的吗，而且干件事的时候房间都要开门？

鸣人略过那些无关痛痒的心情记录极速向后翻着。

2009年5月30日

不小心点到一个色情网站，我好像知道那件事是在做什么了。

2009年5月31日

没办法忘掉那些画面，这几天吐了很多次。鼬知道吗，为什么我们家还能平静地相处下去。

2009年6月3日

他们只要一出去我就忍不住地想是不是又要去找别人做那种事，前两天我又撞到我妈拉着另一个男人的手在花园接吻。他们好像各自拥有很多不同的情人，哥哥一定是知道这件事的，他为什么表现得这么平淡，难道这是正常的吗？

2009年7月11日

翻开这个本子只想吐，我讨厌她。我只觉得恶心。我没办法装做什么都不知道的样子和她相处下去。

但她是妈妈呀。

2009年12月31日

要新年了。我以为时间会让我平静一些，但我还是接受不了。其他朋友放学以后都会飞进他们妈妈怀里，我只想远离和她一切有关的事情。但她是我的妈妈啊。

2010年6月5日

她告诉我他们准备离婚。我问她离婚是什么意思，她说就是离开我们的意思。我很害怕，甚至紧跟在她身边，之前那些恶心的感觉好像都忘光了。

2010年6月10日

她今天搬走了。我问她为什么不带着我和哥哥一起走，她说我们只会成为她的累赘，她要去追寻爱与自由，这里没有她的爱。

鸣人捂住嘴巴掩下惊叫，他的指尖止不住地颤抖，全身汗毛都立了起来。

2010年6月15日

这一周过得像小时候磕到脑袋之后的感觉，朦朦胧胧的，我不明白，我们不算爱吗。

2010年11月10日

家里住进来一个男人，大概是后妈之类的角色。我爸真是开了我的眼。好可笑的一本记录。

2011年4月5日

无论我怎么招惹他，他都只会笑。他很像我同桌的妈妈。

2013年8月18日

我又看了我爸做爱，漩涡鸣人被拎着屁股压在他身下叫，他的大腿根都在颤抖。这个本子要沦为性爱记录本了吗。

我似乎能平静地接受父亲出轨的事实，为什么无法接受母亲做相同的事。

2013年9月3日

班里在传avgv，我好像没什么兴趣。但我这半个月想着他被草的样子打出来很多次。

2013年12月10日

我恨她。我恨她，我恨她，我恨她。凭什么别人的妈妈，甚至那个男人，都可以是个正常人，都可以那么温柔，我的生母为什么像个荡妇一样。我甚至都没法想象自己是怎么出来的。恶心。

2015年3月29日

这几年只是在重复地手淫自慰，上个月在街上碰到她，她挽着一个男人在说笑逛街。我发现我对她的感觉只剩痛苦，毕竟她是我的生母，我身上流着她的血，即使她一点都不爱我我也没办法完全恨起来。我只能恨那个男人，他充当了我母亲的角色不是吗，而且他到现在都以为是他拆散了我的家庭，何乐而不为。

2016年2月22日

他对我的一切语言动作中都带着歉意，我晚上都在床上想他的身体，他的歉意，然后痛快地打出来。虽然可耻，但管它呢，我很快乐。

2017年12月31日

对他的恨意好像催生出更多欲望，我不想找女朋友了，我觉得我能看着他打一辈子飞机。

2019年11月10日

我记得他就是今天搬进来的，我忍不住强上了他。我爸好像很久都没用过他一样，他的穴好紧，只要碰到乳头就会叫出来，屁股也很好掐。我好像把他操得很爽，他最后高潮时全身都在痉挛。

对了，他的大腿根一直在颤抖，在我身下。

2019年12月15日

他被我操哭了。

今天不小心攥了下他的手腕，他脸都红到了脖子根。放学回来想到他粉色的耳廓，又忍不住要了他。透明的泪水从他眼里流出来，他的眼睛像海。

“看完了吗？”门口突然传来声音，鸣人吓得反射性抬起头来，一滴泪因为惯性掉在地上。

“在问你，看完我的日记了吗？”

鸣人的心迅速沉下去，恐惧逼得他头皮发麻。

“这是你写的吗佐助？”

他只当他们是两个无辜的孩子，他有些怵鼬，不常关心他，但他一直爱怜地注视着佐助，他只当他是个孩子。

鸣人觉得自己快要喘不过气：“这是你写的吗，佐助，回答我，你一直都，都知道这些事，故意藏起来折磨我吗？”

佐助只是沉默地看他。

鸣人再开口时都带上一丝乞求的意味，眼泪从他眼里无意识地涌出来，他颤着声音问道：“宇智波佐助，这本日记，今天为什么会出现在这里。”

他看到他一直珍惜的孩子无所谓地裂出一个撒旦一样的笑容。

“无所谓了不是吗，反正我不会再让你跑掉，你以后只会想着我了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 因为昨天读了《这就是诗》起的脑洞。想写出来讨论的东西很多，比如为什么母亲出轨要比父亲出轨更难接受，比如男性天生自带的恋母情结，比如弑父心理——佐助日记里先写到鸣人与他爸做爱的样子，后来专门记录了鸣人在自己身下一模一样的状态。笔力不够，文字张力没那么大，感觉很多没写清楚。另外这一篇也是匆促之下的产物，没怎么刻画鸣人的角色形象，可能鸣人显得比较单薄……


End file.
